(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a track set and, more particularly, to a track set with a taut filament upon which a toy vehicle can traverse.
(2) Description of Related Art
Track sets for use with toy cars have long been known in the art.
Conventional track sets use a standard toy vehicle with u-shaped tracks. Such track sets are commonly used with die-cast cars and are formed to provide a variety of stunts. For example, such track sets have been formed to provide loops and jumps through which the cars travel or launch.
While most existing track sets use a standard u-shaped track, none heretofore conceived have used a high-wire type track. Further, recent improvements have been devised to include a flywheel within the vehicle itself, such that the vehicle is a flywheel-powered toy vehicle. Additional features can be envisioned through use of the flywheel, such as passing the toy vehicle along the high-wire type track.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a track set that is operable with a flywheel-powered toy vehicle and that provides for a taut filament or wire upon which the toy vehicle can traverse.